Technicalities
by HannahMcPherson
Summary: A Dransy story. Something that I hope will keep you on the edge of your seat. Hope you enjoy.
1. It Still Hurts

I know, It's short! lol more coming soon! Just wanted to get this out here. xD

* * *

><p>Chapter One: It Still Hurts<p>

A Dransy Story

Draco sat in front of the fire on the plush dusty old couch, reading his book in the dim light of the Slytherin common room. His feet sat upon the creaky wooden table in front of him, one foot crossed over the other at the ankles. His weekend wardrobe was simple; black pants, gray turtleneck, shined shoes. Across the room, lurking in the shadows, only visible by a sliver of moonlight, Pansy Parkinson sat in an emerald chair, legs pulled up against her heaving chest. She had been crying silently for over an hour, keeping up the childish believe that Draco would notice her and comfort her.

Pansy sniffed once more, looking out the window to the full moon, letting the fantasy of Draco Malfoy being her prince fly away with the puffy gray clouds floating across the moon. Draco heard her final sniff, craning his neck ever so slightly, at last noticing her.

"Pansy?" said Draco, closing his book, standing to face her silhouette, his face contorted with confusion.

Pansy just let out a sob, nodding, letting her face fall to her knees.

"What happened to you," he said with a thick layer of irritation in his voice. "What load of rubbish are you on about this time?"

She looked up, clutching at the fabric over her shins. "Blaise cheated on me."

To that, Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

He rolled his eyes, shoving a hand in his pocket, feeling the contents of it: Lint, old mint wrappers, and the locket that he'd been saving for months.

Pansy wiped her tears, make up slightly running down her cheek, her face glittering. "Draco, you aren't helping."

"Who said that I was trying to?" He looked at the wall, the floor, anywhere but at the broken hearted face of Pansy Parkinson, as he fingered the locket one last time.

Draco turned on his heel and descended the cool stone stairs into the safety of his dorm room.


	2. Happy Thoughts

So, I've decided I'm just going to do a WHOLE BUNCH of extremely short chapters... but I'll post them as often as I can get about 300-700 words on the page.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Happy Thoughts<p>

Draco had been a little stiff towards Pansy ever since she had started seeing Blaise. Of course they had never done anything to make them seem like more than friends, but in a way, he felt as if she was his and he was hers. As he fell into the plush of his emerald silk comforters and sheets, his heart sank in his chest.

"Draco… You arse." He breathed, rolling over to stare at the curtains hanging.

He had been staying with Pansy in the Head boy and Head girl's dorm. Of course no one knew why Pansy gotten picked as Head Girl. It was most likely because Hermione Granger had decided not to attend school at Hogwarts for her seventh year. No one really minded them anyway, because with the way things had gone, everyone was too scared to do anything out of line.

Draco felt bad for being so mean to Pansy when he knew she needed him, and he would probably beat himself up over it for the next few days. Christmas holidays started the next morning, and he decided to make it up to her then. He actually half-way smiled to himself, at the thought of him and Pansy all alone with nothing to do but sit and talk to each other on Christmas. He was really starting to look forward to it. Then, silently, as he was drifting off to sleep, he began to pick out the perfect present to give her.


	3. The Flaw in the Plan

Chapter Three: The Flaw in the Plan

When his eyelids cracked open the next morning, Draco could feel sunlight shining through the frost layered windows and into his eyes. He slowly stretched out, creating small ripples in the covers.

"Morning, world. Time to go get my girl back." He grinned, standing up.

* * *

><p>His feet carried him quickly down the stairs, barely letting them touch the dusty stone. He was in a very comfortable outfit, but it still held up his pristine image. A thin black shirt, sleeves trailing his long arms, dark thin black muggle jeans, and slip on shoes of worn grey fabric. He figured that no one would question his loose wardrobe today, since there were only about twenty students total staying behind this year.<p>

Everyone wanted to be with their families, if only just to _pretend_ that things were better than they were.

He swaggered into the small little common room for just Pansy and he, and then sat on the couch, knowing she wouldn't be up yet. She always slept late after being upset. Though, as the minutes grew by, flashes of the previous night had filled Draco's thoughts. Slowly, he grew nervous, and instead of smiling and relaxing on the couch, he was now leaned forward, elbows on his knees and sweaty palms clasped in front of his thin line of a mouth.

He heard a rumble coming from behind him, then a door open and shut, followed by footsteps down the stairs. Every muscle in his body ran taught at that moment, and he could have been mistaken for a statue. He heard a faint sniffle, and then turned to look at her.

"Pansy." Said Draco, voice cracking and breaking like his heart as he saw her with a suitcase in her hand.


	4. Invisible Reunion

Chapter Four: Invisible Reunion

Pansy just stared, knuckles turning white from her grip on the handle of the suitcase.

"Pansy, Where are you going?" he choked out, trying to sound strong.

She reared her head back, laying one hand clenched on her hip. "To stay in the Slytherin dorms for Christmas break, Where Alice and Lucy can support me." She snapped, her voice cold and choking on the tears of last night.

Draco stood, walking swiftly over to her, eyes on her the whole time. "Pansy, I am so sorry. I have been such an ass to you. I don't even know why. You don't have to go stay with them. I promise I'll be here for you." He poured out, knowing that it was okay to say these things to her.

She knew the real Draco more than anything, and she would understand him spouting out every form of an apology that came to his mind, just to get her to stay. He couldn't bear the thought of her staying mad at him, or even worse, feeling abandoned by him. This is why, when he hugged her softly, and she let go of her suitcase to hug him back, then started beating him in the chest with her girly fists, he knew it was okay.

She looked up to Draco, sniffed, and said in a small voice. "I missed you, Dray."

"I missed you to, Pansy." He sighed, bringing her in for another hug.

Things like this had been going on for years, almost since their arrival at Hogwarts. Most people didn't know that there was another side of the Proud Sharp Malfoy boy and the Snarky Bully Pansy girl. Still, no one would know for quite some time. So, in celebration of their reunion, they walked together to breakfast.


End file.
